


A Cute Present

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Bruce get's Selina a present.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Cute Present

“What the hell is this?” Selina asked, looking down at the present Bruce had handed her.

“Happy birthday.” He replied sheepishly, “I wanted to get you something you couldn't just steal.”

It was a necklace, pretty and small. A simple gold chain with the words ‘Cat’ in cursive written out, displayed in the centre of it. When he first handed her the small box she thought he was crazy, Selina couldn't even remember the last time she was given a present. Well maybe with her mom but.. She didn't want to think about that now. Not when Bruce was staring so intently, trying to decipher how she felt. It was something he had picked up recently, the whole ‘training’ and whatnot had really started to wash off on him. 

Selina stood there, mouth gaping open as her brows furrowed in confusion. She picked up the necklace delicately, too scared to unexplainably break it. It was impractical, completely and totally impractical. She could never wear it, it'd get stolen or broken or.. Something! She didn’t need a more than overpriced necklace with her old nickname spelled out.

“This is the tackiest thing I’ve ever been given.” Selina answered truthfully, finally looking up to face Bruce. She meant to be sympathetic, not as mean as it came out, although his face showed something different.

“Well...I can return it.. If you really don’t like it.” Bruce replied, hanging his head down in shame.

“No, it.. It’s tacky but I want it.. Oddly enough.”

“Really?” He pipped up, eyes filling back up with hope.

“Yea idiot.” Selina laughed, placing it behind her neck and clasping it after the first couple tries. 

She let her hand fall on top of it, feeling the smooth gold against her rough fingertips. It was definitely the most expensive gift she had ever gotten, not that she got many to begin with. A weird plant from Ivy, some stolen food from her other street ‘friends’. It wasn't as exciting, birthdays, growing up on the streets, some forget their own age at times. While Selina did feel bad she didn't mind the weird gifts Bruce randomly gave her, not that some were not degrading from what she grew up on, it was sweet. Then again as much as she would never admit it, he was sweet. When he’s not being a douchebag.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple months passed, a couple fights passed, tears shed, bullet wounds replied with black slits for eyes. Selina walked past the weak as the thoughts entered her mind, people who she would find on the streets so long ago. People who would be dead if it wasn't for Gordon, the treasured cop during the tough times. The toughest times in Selina’s opinion, after the bridges blew nothing was left. Well screaming and being sedated was what filled her brain but she shut it out as she felt something in her pocket. 

Her old necklace, god after everything she still had it. The stupid nickname spilled into her gloved hand. She smiled warmly at the memory, before Jeremiah, before getting shot, before everything became no man's land. Before Bruce took notice on Selina she quickly clasped it around her neck. For now, maybe if she held into the memory long enough they’d both survive to make more. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped-  
> this has no meaning, it's kind of all over the place and could be so much better but I had to get it out there.


End file.
